Little Devil of Mine
by lastat-chan
Summary: A weird curse is laid upon Vergil and now Dante has to take care of him. Two years before Devil May Cry 3. Please do not tell me my spelling and grammar is not that good, I know it isn't so please bare with me.
1. Cursed

_**Warning all those who don't like chibi stories or cute things that kill demons should leave... It is not my fault if you have dreams of a little demon wearing blue trying to stab you with a spork, sword, mace, lance, or any other object with points. Please also if you do not like Vergil well... Ah hell you'll like it anyway. Please enjoy. Flames will be used to burn people. I do not own any Devil May Cry characters but I do own some video games... That goes without saying.**_

_**This story takes place two years prior to Devil May Cry 3.

* * *

**_

Dante rolled over on his bed, he was restless he and his brother haven't had a job for quite some time, and it was starting to get to Dante, his brother however, enjoyed it, no work, no close to death occurences, no flash backs, he enjoyed the peace. Dante sat straight up and looked at his brother, he loked like him in so many ways except the hair, Dante often found himself distracted by the hair of his brother when they were on missions, he thought it was so... Weird, why didn't he just wear his hair like Dante, he knew Vergil would look a lot better, and maybe attract some babes.

'Damn the phone... I'm goin cray here!' thought Dante to himself. Vergil rolled over and his eyes shot open, just then the phone rang, and Vergil rolled back over, covering his head with a pillow.

"'Ello! Brothers at Arms how may I help you?" asked Dante. "... No we're not an exterminator! ... No killing rats ain't our specialty!" Dante hung up the phone and stomped back to the room he and his brother shared.

"Not a customer?" asked Vergil.

"... Hmm.." said Dante as he lay down on his bed. Vergil sat up and looked at his twin brother, impatient, over confident, and a short fuse, he sighed and shook his head, what a bothersome his brother was, especially when it came to customers. Vergil walked out of the room putting his blue trench coat on, the moon shone red that night, as crimson red as dried blood on a white wall, the sky a chilling navy blue. Just then the phone ringged again, only this time it was Dante who rolled over and hid his head under a pillow.

"Brothers at Arms, killing demons is our specialty, how may we serve you?" answered Vergil, "... "Right..." Vergil then walked into the room where his twin brother was.

"Dante, wake up, we've been hired." said Vergil dragging his brother by the hair out of bed.

"Really! How much we gettin!" asked Dante enthuiastically.

"One-thousand three hundred twenty-two red orbs." said Vergil.

"Aw! That's it!" asked Dante.

"Better than nothing." said Vergil in a mock voice, "Or we could always move to a cheaper one room..."

"Ok! Ok I get it." said Dante throwing his coat on and ran out side, Vergil just walked slowly out of the door. Dante ran so far ahead of his brother, that Vergil had to run just so he could keep him in his sights. Dante was so annoying when he was hyper, just like when they were kids, Dante always wanting to play football or soccer with Vergil, while Vergil was trying to do his homework. He remembered Eva and Sparada so well, Dante never met their father, Vergil at least knew him for maybe a year or two before Dante was born, he somewhat surprised himself remembering all the way back to then. But then again he was only seventeen, Dante sixteen it wasn't that much of an accomplishment.

"Hey bro you gonna help me on this mission or not?" asked Dante, Vergil sped up to his brother and stopped, something in his gut didn't feel right, something bad was going to happen to either Dante or him on this mission.

"... Dante stay on your guard." said Vergil walking past Dante.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...Nothing..." said Vergil in responce.

Dante smirked, his brother was still trying to treat him like a baby, or so Dante thought, just because Dante was the baby brother didn't mean he was so week he depended on Vergil like a new born baby to a mother's breast. Dante then ran away from his brother far past him, Vergil stopped dead in his tracks he knew something bad was going to happen and ran after his stupid brother who never did listen to anything he said anyway.  
Dante came across an old building covered in fresh blood like someone was dragged here, bloody feet prints were everywhere. Then he remembered only Vergil knew where they were supposed to go to fight the demons.

"Dammit I'm such an idiot!" screamed Dante hitting his head as his brother then walked past him.

"Yes you are an idiot, but amazingly enough you got to the correct building, good job, stop hitting yourself." said Vergil.

"Eh... Oh ha-ha! Thanks a lot you could've told me sooner!" said Dante.

"You didn't ask." said Vergil walking into the building.

As Vergil walked into the building dead carved up animal corpses and human corpses of the co-workers were hangging on meat hooks from the ceiling it smelt horrible in there, just like the bowls of the dreaded underworld, which this would make a perfect home to some demons who escaped that eternal prison and wound up in the human world to wreak havock on it's inhabitants. Blood dripped on his white hair causeing it to turn into a pale pink color.

"Ah-hahahaha! Verge you look like a poodle!" laughed Dante, just then some stomach acid ripped through the bowl of some poor dead human and splashed ontop of Dante.

"And you Dante smell like the inside of a fat man's stomach." said Vergil retorting the remark about his hair color, while Dante frantically tried to wipe the foul smelling juice off him, just then both of them heard groans and moans of demon walking in the halls and both hid behind a carcus. Vergil pulled out Ebony, while Dante pulled out Ivory, both aimed and fired, on demon getting shot through the head and then other through the heart, they turned to dust and fell upon the grounds.

"Sweet dreams!" said Dante blowing a kiss to the ashes.

"Dante... Stop it, we're not here to goof around." said Vergil.

"Lighten up man, this is a party!" said Dante.

Vergil didn't reply he heard an even larger growl, Dante jumped and looked behind him while Vergil looked behind him, it was dark most of the lights must've been broken when the demons attacked.

"Damn this is creepy." muttered Dante.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" asked Vergil.

"Hell no!" said Dante. Vergil smiled and went ahead, Dante followed best let his brother be killed instead of him.

Just then Vergil got hit with a bullet or dart of some kind, Vergil fell to the ground writhing in pain of the blow, he has taken gun shot wounds before without even screaming, but this time, it hurt a lot. Dante aimed his gun and walke dup next to his brother who laid on the floor almost crying becasue of the pain, or he would if he would let his pride fade a little. Dante watched carefully around his surroundings, then he saw a figure approaching he shot and the figure dodged the bullet, it was an old man, his face covered in wrinkles and his mustache and beard covered in blood like he had been eating the corpses.

"Ah so both the brothers are here?" asked the old man.

'That voice... The one who hired us?' thought Vergil just another wave of pain hit him, and he screamed like as if he had just stabbed in the stomach. Dante fired again but the old man retreated back into the shadows.

"He won't die. It's just he has a purpose for the moment. Please take him home." said the disembodied voice, it was the old man, but he was gone completely, and the red orbs that were promised for them was actually thrown at Dante, he caught them and then looked at his brother. His brother was laying on the ground, eyes closed and his lip bleeding from holding back the other screams of pain and tears.

"Hey... Verge?" asked Dante, Vergil just looked up at him, his eyes pleading help, his face was stotic though, he just moved his head again and tried to get himself off the ground but to no avail, pain hit again and he fell to the ground, "That bad huh?"

Dante then put the red orbs away and picked up Vergil, oddly enough his brother seemed lighter, and maybe it was him a little shorter a little bit, but thne he never carried his brother before so it might've just been him.

"Damn Verge you on a diet or sumthin'?" asked Dante, Vergil didn't retort or mock him, infact Vergil didn't even move, he was sound asleep, Dante shook his head, he didn't know his brother fell asleep so easily, it must've been the pain, it must've knocked him out came to Dante's mind. Finally they arrived at the shop he laid his brother on one of the beds and sat at the desk pope dout on of Vergil's beers and drank it, what would Vergil care if he had one, he wouldn't miss it, one less beer to get a hang over on, that's all. He then walked over the the bathroom, he started to remember he smelled like stomach acid he threw his trench coat to the side and stripped himself naked and walked into the bathroom, he was lucky last time he did that Vergil walked in and saw more of Dante than he wanted to see and remember. As Dante scrubbed himself clean he kept thinking what was that thing that hit Vergil?

'Verge could take a bullet shot without screaming, what was that thing that made him break down like that? It's so weird.' thought Dante as the shampoo washed out of his hair.

Vergil rolled over and woke up and looked at the bathroom door, though his sight was hazy and he felt like throwing up, he refraind from it, steam came from underneath the door frame, Dante must've had it really hot, Vergil rolle dover he felt weird like why was he so sick? He couldn't remember why, infact he couldn't remember how he got into this building let alone live in it. He only remembered the one room building space they rented, and even that was becomeing a blur, then waves of pain struck him again, like so many knives strikeing every cell of his body, his flesh burned, his muscels ached and his bones cracked, he clenched his teeth and breathed in deeply, like as if he was haveing a baby, he felt like he was in labor from what he has heard of it, but he knew he wasn't, he never was a girl or pregnant, and he just starting feeling it, he clenched on to the pillow and even ripped some of the sheets on the bed. What was happening to him?

Dante finally turned off the faucet and wrapped a towle around his waist and walked infront of a steamy window he turned on the fan and the steam dissappeared.

"Dante you sexy demon slayer your gonna get all the girls." said Dante flexing his muscles. Dante came out to see his brother trembleing with pain, no crying sounds, just trembleing and on his side, not faceing Dante, and he frowned it wasn't like his brother either to dwell on past wounds, and be such a baby about them. He walked over and grabbed Vergil's shoulder only to make him scream. It was like everything that touched him hurt him, Dsnte ignored his brother's screaming and rolle dhim over to reveal his brother grabbing onto his cheast where the dart had hit him, but he was a half demon he should be ok, and darts weren't anything compared to what he's had hit him before. Something was amiss, finally Vergil stopped moveing he was asleep, knocked out again most likely from the pain. Dante pulled on a different pain of pants and laid down on the bed next to Vergil's. Dante then felt fatigue fall over him as well it was well around three or four in the morning.

"I guess Verge could wait and take a shower in the morning." muttered Dante as he fell asleep, how little did he know of the curse the morning would bring.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 end. How was that not to cute was it? Can you all guess what's gonna happen next? Well please review, or I'll have to attack you with a wooden spork. Later. -vamp-_**


	2. Prophecy

_**Yeah I'm back with chapter two, My ultimate favorite Devil May Cry character is Vergil, then Dante, don't get any wrong ideas. No well maybe this isn't yaoi, but it could seem that way at points just a warning, I want all my readers to remain sane, or do I? Well no one can be as insane as me so yeah, I guess I want you all to go insane... Maybe... And if you all haven't figured out what's happening to Verge, hint the warning in the first chapter the chapter or the title... Then I shall torture you all.**_

_**Warning... May contain brotherly love... Not in that way you pervert, gosh! lol.

* * *

**_

Dante's eyes flew open, he was in a weird world, darkness surrounded him, organs were beating and moveing on the walls, it had a foul oder like the inside of a body that has been rotting. Demons roamed everywhere, but none seemed to notice Dante, he walked through the beating, moveing, gastly cavern with no sight of an exit or entrance.

"Where the hell am I?" muttered Dante, he passed a puddle of what it seemed to be blood and looked down, he was a Greed demon, he nearly fell with confusement, "No! My good looks all gone! What kind of nightmare is this!"

"Do you hear me?"

Dante heard a booming voice say, there was no reply to it, but the booming voice had stopped, it sounded old, and full of malice, and yet had a hint of pleasure, like a kid plotting a revenge tactic with a friend or younger sibling, much like Dante and Vergil did when they were younger, he then heard some of the demons muttering amongst themselves, just like school children, some in cornors and others running.

"What's going on?" asked Dante.

"Didn't you hear? Mundus has a new knight!" said a crackled voice, a devil's voice, a Lust had just spoken to Dante, and he jumped, he had no clue some of those demons could actually talk.

"Mundus! The Mundus!" asked Dante, his voice had too, gone crackled and soft.

"Yesss... A young lad alas, one of the spawn of Sparda." said the Lust.

"One of the sons of Sparda?" asked Dante.

"Yesss..." said the Lust.

Dante then took off, he needed to see what was going on, the cave moved like he was going down a throat, demons passed him right a left, chanting about a new world, an old world, the past was comeing back to haunt the human world. Dante ran faster and faster still not reaching where he needed to be, he must see Mundus, and hopefully not him or his brother. He ran into a room covered in lava, pillers reaching high into the ceiling and ledges he could get to.

"Hmm... That new knight is wonderful, he hates every human, and wants to kill his brother." said a giant arachnid jumping down from the ceiling, Dante jumped out of the way, the spider would've crushed him with no remorse at all. Dante watched the spider bury itself under the lava, then he tried to wrinkle his nose in disgust, but his face was that of a wooden mask he couldn't move his face.

"Dammit who the hell is the new knight!" tried to sream Dante but it came out in a low whisper.

"Ver.."

"Verg" said whispers from around, but to Danter all he had to hear was the "V" and he then knew, the new black night, was his brother.

"...! Verge is the new knight!" Dante tried to scream but alas his voice was still a whisper.

There was no responce, Dante jumped up the pillars, and onto the ledge, it was dark, and wet, like a rib but it wasn't. Dante ran faster still and jumped up the three other pillars and onto the last ledge, he then saw a door he cut the beating flesh from the door and walked into a room with a heart, a beating heart, Dante was amazed, the cave it was alive, a real living cave, then he saw it a door, a huge door right on the ledge behind the heart, Dante opend the door slightly and looked in.

"This power can be yours you can be the new Sparda." said the booming voice and there Dante saw it, a giant statue of God, talking to a man, not just a man though, Vergil, Dante's brother and current partner Vergil.

"Yes... My father's true power... Grant it to me. I'll make sure my brother does not get in our way." said Vergil, a smile full of malice crossed his face, and he reached his right arm up to the God like statue, just then lightening came through the rooftop of the marbel white room, and struck Vergil. The blue trench coat burned as well as his clothes, he screamed out in pain, but it was a pained scream of pleasure, of power circulateing through his body, makeing him a complete being, not a human, but a demon, like his father. Thene merged from the burning blue inferno came Vergil naked, his face smileing maliciously, and his eyes burning with blue light, then in another flash of light armor appeared around his naked form clotheing it in the darkest armour, blacker than night, with a blue current of power surgeing over it.

"... Vergil..." said Dante, his voice almost hurt by what he heard.

"Your name is no longer Vergil... You are now known as Nelo Angelo... The Black Angel, the Black Knight of Hell!" roared the voice.

"Dammit return my brother back to his normal state you twisted fucker!" screached Dante to realize he wasn't in that cave anymore, and he was human, well half human, but back to his normal state, no longer a Greed, his flesh was still alive and not rotted and his face was normal as well. He was in a field, outside of town, in present day it seemed, he turned to see a young infant like child clad in blue and trembleing, on the ground holding his hands above his head.

"... Kid?" asked Dante walking over to the young boy. The child looked around and then looked right at Dante, it was Vergil, but he wasn't his age, he was younger, his gray eyes looking into Dante's, but Vergil couldn't see him, he moved back away from where he was sitting, and into a figure, a tall slender male figure, with long black hair and green eyes.

"Don't believe his lies." said the figure picking Vergil up into is arms, "That man who looks like you, don't trust him."

"What!" asked Dante.

"They're all lieing, your father, your mother, and now your brother." said the figure.

"I haven't lied to him!" said Dante.

"You are to strong for them... Sparda is a lier and so is his other son. They want you to be weak, helpless like a human, you are a demon, let it awake in you, release the demon world! Become it's guardian, the name that makes humans and demons alike tremble with fear. Lead under the one with control of the demon world, fall your father's past."

"Fuck off! We haven't lied to him!" screamed Dante. Dante ran towards the figure with his sword Rebellion out and tried to stab him through, but he merely just went through him, Vergil was listening intently. Dante fell to the ground, the grass was dead every thing around him dead, then he saw a giant tower looming over the city, he ran towards it and as he got closer he saw a figure falling from it, like a falling angel without it's wings to save it, it was Vergil again, falling from the giant tower, he was his normal age, Dante watche dhis brother falling he tried to catch him, but he to faded through him, Dante then slammed his fists onto the ground, he wanted to know who threw his brother off the tower, then it seemed he was at the top and it was himself, he threw his brother off the tower, his eyes widend, and he saw himself walk away from the ledge.

Dante then couldn't retain himself, tears leaked out of his eyes, and fell just like his brother in the rain, his brother falling like a rain drop, his life ending from that fall, his tears raced down his face, and he was on the ledge, he looked down and he was hunched over, his fists on the ground, he didn't know what was going on and why was his brother dead, why did he kill him.

Dante's eyes opened slowly to see his room, he pinched himself and it hurt, he sighed with relief, he was actually awake or so he hopped, his brother apparently wasn't there there was a small lump in his bed and it was unmade.

"Dammit, I have to make his bed, who am I his keeper?" muttered Dante trying to make himself mad at his brother and forget the dream, then as Dante tugged on the cover he heard a little moan, he then ripped the cover off to see something so surpriseing that he was to flabbergasted to even say one thing except, "V-Vergil!"

* * *

_**Muwahahahahaha it's me again. So the dream sequences were good or ok right? I hope you all enjoyed this a little bit. I love this, can you all guess now what happend to Vergil? I'll give you a hint, Dante is gonna have his hands full maybe an OC girl will show up maybe she won't to help Dante out, I dunno just depends if I get good feedback. Well anyway till next chapter this Vampire out.**_


	3. Babysitter

Dante stumbled away from the bed nearly in shock, his brother was a little kid, he had no clue what was going on; he was an adult the day before, Vergil opened his wide eyes slowly for he was just wakeing up, and he looke dover to Dante.

"... Pa...Pa?" asked Vergil in a confuse manner, this made Dante drop to his knees; he was just called 'papa'. He didn't think he looked that old, his pride was not only broken; but now he was nearly speechless due to the fact he now had a little brother.

"L-look kid I ain't your papa." said Dante and then Vergil automatically started wailing, Dante jumped back not knowing what to do; the kid wasn't shutting up and his cried kept getting louder and louder.

"I..If... Y... Your.. Not... Pap..A.. Then.. Wh... Who are you!" wept little Vergil inbetween hics and sniffles. Dante sat on the ground looking at the little form of his brother weeping like as if he suffered a great tragedy, well I guess a guy you thought was your dad and then he told you know would be devistateing to a little baby like Vergil; even when they were kids vergil was always sensitive till he got older and Dante guessed those emotions came back.

"I'm your guardian!" siad Dante seeing if that would calm the kid down, and Vergil did stop weeping and looked up at him; teary eyed, and a little flush going across his young plump plum shaped face.

"What's a guardian?" asked Vergil, his voice trembleing slightly and he looked at Dante in a confused manner.

"I was left in charge of you by your father... Untill he gets back home." said Dante lifting the kid into his arms, Vergil just looked up at him and then smiled.

"Ok... If papa trusts you I trust you." said Vergil hugging Dante around the neck.

Dante sighed this was going to be a whole new adventure. Now he had to balance work, take care of a baby, and get supplise for hunting demons and baby supplise. Then Dante remembered in all this confusion, Vergil didn't wash his hair; it was still that light pink poodle color. Dante then had another thing to take care of, he had to give Vergil a bath.

"Hey Vergie. Uh you wanna take a bath?" asked Dante, and boys being boys Vergil said "No" and tried to get out of Dante's arms which didn't work that well, Dante had him in a firm grip but not enough to hurt Vergil, "Well your takeing one anyway."

Finally when this was all said and done, somehow Vergil was out the door still dirty as before and naked and Dante was sitting in the bath tub completely wet. Dante stood up and a bunch of water spilled out of his pants, and his boots were filled with water.

"Vergil..." said Dante in a very annoyed voice as he walked and loomed over Vergil, and then looking up at him Vergil tried to take off but Dante was quicker, "I said your takeing a bath."

"Ahh... It's cold!" cried Vergil trying to get out of the bathtub but Dante kept him in there.

"Huh... It was warm when I ran it." said Dante. He turned on the hot water tap and it started to fill the tub that was filled with cold water now with warm water. Vergil started to stop struggleing and sat down, and then struggled when Dante wet his hair and lathered shampoo in it. Finally he rinsed Vergil's hair and all the blood ran out, his hair was an angelic white color once again; Dante finally pulled the plug to the drainage pipe and let the water run out and he wrapped a towel around Vergil's shoulders and it drapped down onto the floor.

"The bath wasn't that bad after all huh?" asked Dante.

"I never wanna take one again!" complained Vergil.

"Well I'd hate ta tell ya kid, but you'll need to take one everyday." said Dante.

Vergil rubbed his two eyes as Dante toweled him off and wrapped a blanket around him, and started to head to the phone. Dante then picked up the phone and dialed the numbers carefully makeing sure he dialed all the numbers correctly.

"Hey Anne... Yeah it's me Dante, I'm still alive... Yeah can you come to the shop I need to ask you for something... Great see ya inna few minutes."

"Mister Dante who's that?" asked Vergil.

"An old friend of ours." said Dante smileing. Finally thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door to Dante's shop, and Dante smiled she was here.

"Dante? Vergil? I'm here." said Anne walking in and closeing the door behind her.

"Great glad your here." Said Dante walking out of the bed room.

"Wow! You've gotten so muscular since last time! Where's Verge?" asked Anne.

"That's the problem." said Dante as he beckond Anne to the bed room, as she entered she saw a little baby form of Vergil laying on the bed, but little did she know that actually was Vergil.

"Dante you!" said Anne as she bitch slapped Dante knocking him to the ground.

"Ow what!" asked Dante.

"How could you be so irresponsible and have kid with a woman!" screeched Anne awakeing Vergil from his nap, he sat up yawned and rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Woah woah! I'm not a father yet! That's Verge." said Dante glumly.

"What!" asked Anne looking over at Vergil.

"Yay! The babysitter's here!" squeaked Vergil.

Anne walked over a picked the little boy up, and he snuggled up against her; she stood there and then looked over to Dante who had a blank face about the whole thing with his brother and all.

"What happend? Damn it I knew letting you and Verge become demon hunts was a bad idea! Now look at where it's gotten him." hissed Anne.

"You used to say the same things when you were younger." said Dante shrugging.

"Well I'm right!" said Anne. Finaly Anne sat down, Vergil still in her arms and listend to Dante explain what happend to his brother the night before he discovered him to be a little kid. Anne sighed at the end, it was all horrible; Vergil was in severe pain, so many people died, and then on top of that they walked straight into a trap, and it was set for Vergil none the less.

"So where are you going today?" asked Anne looking over to Dante.

"To go get baby supplise." said Dante glumly again, Anne just giggled because then she'd have to show Dante how to change a diaper, warm the bottle up, and every thing in between; but then she had an evil thought, maybe Dante should just figure it out on his own, and at this thought she cackled maniacally in her mind.

"Well have fun, and remember pastel blue is a baby boy, you'll need several bottles, some safe toys, a crib, several packages of diapers, maybe a passifier." said Anne, Dante felt sick just becasue of that. and the fact he'd have to go to the real place on hell for this stuff, the actual one place on Earth that he knew Satan inhabited, Wal-mart.

"I'll see you later I hope." said Dante walking out of the shop.

"See you later Dante!" said Anne waveing with one hand and hold Vergil in the other.

"Bai-bai Dante!" said Vergil cutely, and then Dante was off waved as he walked off as well.

"Well let's see, we might need to go to the grocery store." said Anne walking out of the shop and locking it behind her.

"What's the grocery store?"

_**Chapter 3 end...

* * *

**_

_**Hey sup? Yes chapter 3 finally done! Muwahahahahahahaha I love to torture people... Yes Dante hates Wal-mart and Vergil will remember why he hates grocery stores. Maybe more chaos will resume and maybe some drama. All my humor stories have just a little drama/angst in them. But as the story comes to a close it might get more dramatic. Anne is a female demon hunter, who is in love with vergil and has been since they were kids. Well that sums it up, this is Vamp out...**_


End file.
